Rarity's New Dress
by TheCrazyDumbass2
Summary: What happens when Rarity becomes a psychopath. I am not the original writer of this fanfic. The original writer is dcif. A link to his account can be found at my account.


PLEASE READ THIS FIRST!: One small thing before you read this. I am NOT the original writer. The original writer of this fanfic is dcif. I am the one who rewrote this fanfiction. That is all, please enjoy.

* * *

It was a quiet day in Ponyville. Everypony was relaxing and enjoying the nice weather. The Pegasus ponies had cleared every single cloud in the sky, the young fillies were playing in the streets, and the mares were strolling along through the park. Everypony was taking the day off. There was one pony, though, diligently working. It was Rarity, who had spent the entire day in her shop, the Carousel Boutique. Nopony really noticed where she was. The issue hadn't been brought up until her best friend Fluttershy became worried. Fluttershy decided to enter her store and see what was up. When she entered the shop, she found piles of poorly made dresses scattered across the floor, and Rarity working hard at her sewing machine.

Fluttershy approached her and said "Hey Rarity! You wanna come out and play? It's a really nice day. We can hang out together, if that's okay."

At first Rarity did not respond, and Fluttershy began to back away from her, suddenly she turned around. She looked horrible, she was exhausted, unkempt, and her mane was dirty. This was unusual of Rarity since she always cared about having a perfect appearance.

"Fluttershy, I have a lot of work to do. I have to make a new unique dress by the end of the day, and I can't have anypony bothering me."

Fluttershy responded awkwardly. "Okay Rarity… I'm sorry… I'll let you go ba… Get back to your work." Fluttershy started to leave the shop when suddenly Rarity stopped her.

"Fluttershy, I have an idea. Maybe you can help me with my dresses," she said in a menacing tone. Fluttershy responded.

"What would you like me to do? I don't know anything about dress making at all."

"I need "models" for my dresses. I want you to go look for a model."

"So you want me to find somepony that will model your dresses?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, bring me… Applejack! She'll make a model."

Fluttershy responded "Okay, I'll go get Applejack. I'll get her over here as soon as I can."

"Excellent!" Rarity said. "Now go!"

Fluttershy left the boutique and headed towards Sweet Apple Acres. About an hour later, Fluttershy returned with Applejack. They entered the store and found Rarity waiting there patiently. She looked excited. "AH! Prefect!" She said. "Now Applejack, would you please follow me to the basement." Fluttershy and Applejack both looked at each other and responded "The basement?"

"Yes the basement. Now Applejack, please follow me."

Hesitant, Applejack followed her downstairs. No pony had ever seen a basement before, except for Rarity. Right before she opened the basement door, Rarity said "Fluttershy, we're gonna be working for a couple hours. I suggest you find something to do. You will be needed later though."

Fluttershy responded "Okay Rarity, whatever you say, I'll do it." Fluttershy left the shop and went back to her house. Fluttershy returned a couple hours later. When she entered the shop, she heard what sounded like a sink running from the basement. The water suddenly stopped and Rarity emerged from the basement.

"Where's Applejack?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh she's fine! She's just finishing up downstairs."

"Okay, so what do you want me to do now?" Fluttershy responded.

"I need you to bring more friends. I need them to be models as well."

"Why would you need more than one model?" Fluttershy said curiously.

"JUST DO IT!" Rarity barked angrily.

"Oh, Okay… Okay… Sorry for asking." Fluttershy left the shop. Several hours later, Fluttershy brought Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight to Rarity. Rarity had instructed them to do the same as Applejack. Each of them was told to head down stairs while Fluttershy waited outside. When Rarity finally came out of the basement she said "Fluttershy, my masterpiece is almost complete."

"That's great! Do you need me to do anything else?"

"Yes, there is one more thing. I need you to come down stairs and critique my work."

"Whatever you say." Fluttershy responded. Rarity ushered Fluttershy down stairs and locked the door behind them. The basement was dark, and musty. It had an odd stench. It was unlike the rest of the shop. For a moment Fluttershy thought Rarity had left her until suddenly something struck her in the back of the head.

Fluttershy woke up, her head hurt, and there was blood dripping down her mane. She found herself unable to move. "Just a bit tighter and… Perfect!"

"Rarity, what are you doing!"

"Making a magnificent dress of course!" Rarity says excitedly. Fluttershy looked around the room. The room was dimly lit. There was a table of a bunch of bloody surgical tools scattered across it. Suddenly she saw something odd. "Rainbow? Twilight?" She saw a bathtub and what looked like four ponies piled up on top of each other. They were skinned clean, they had their hooves chopped off, and their eyes removed from their sockets. They were missing most, if not all of their teeth. The bathtub was filled with blood and water. "Rarity! How could you! WHY!" She started to sob.

"It's the perfect idea! I can use my friends to make the perfect dress!" Rarity then grabbed Fluttershy's head and directed it to the right side of the basement. "See?" There was a sloppily made dress, resting on a manikin. It was poorly stitched and oddly colored. It had blue wings, orange hooves, a purple mane, and a pink rump.

"All we need now is a cutie mark." Rarity said excitedly.

"That isn't a dress! Those were our friends you monster!" Fluttershy couldn't control herself. "YOU MONSTER!" She started to cry uncontrollably.

"Now, now. We can't have all that noise." Rarity went over to the table and took a bloody cloth. She tied it around Fluttershy's mouth while she struggled. "There! All better. Now let's begin." Rarity took a scalpel off the table and started to make an incision on Fluttershy's flank. Streams of blood poured out of Fluttershy's flank. She started to kick and budge around widely. This started to annoy Rarity.

"Oh, will you stop?" She said playfully. Rarity went over to her table and found a sledgehammer. "This will do the trick!" With the hammer, Rarity smashed both of Fluttershy's legs. She screamed and cried as the blood trickled down her hooves.

"Oh, and what are we gonna do about those wings?" She picked up a saw. "Rainbow Dash sure did a number on my saw. She was a fighter. It's always the Pegasus ponies that struggle with me the most." Rarity begins to force the saw through Fluttershy's wings. At this point Fluttershy began to pass out. Her muffled screams have gone quieter and quieter. Rarity noticed she was fainting. When she finished removing her wings, Rarity took the scalpel and inserted it into Fluttershy's eyes.

"There we go now. You won't fall asleep on me." Rarity took the scalpel and forcefully removed both of Fluttershy's eyes lids. Fluttershy yelped in agony. While doing this, Rarity realized that she had almost forgotten to remove the part she wanted, her flank. "Oh, I almost forgot!" She took the scalpel and continued to remove her flank carefully. "See? It's much easier when you're not kicking and screaming." Rarity then finished the incision. "Look Fluttershy! Cutie Mark and all! This will look perfect on my dress."

Fluttershy was mumbling, and could no longer speak clearly.

"D'aawww. You don't look too good Fluttershy. You should see yourself right now." Rarity picked up a mirror from the table and stuck it in Fluttershy's face. "Look at yourself, you're a mess."

Fluttershy gazed into the mirror. She saw what was left of her. Her legs were broken, hooves bleeding, she had no eye lids or wings, and her flank was completely removed.

"Now what should I do with you?" suddenly Rarity said "IIDEEAA!" In excitement. "I can use the rest of your fur to make more beautiful dresses." Rarity then picked up the scalpel. She looked at the scalpel in disappointment. "Oh, this will take too long… I need something sharper." Rarity looked around for a bigger knife but failed to find one. "Maybe I have one up stairs." She rushed up stairs leaving Fluttershy alone in the basement. Fluttershy was finally alone. Away from the psychopath that her friend had become. She could barely breath, she was losing blood fast, she started to cough up blood, and puke. Suddenly she heard something enter the shop from up stairs. "Twilight!" It yelled for. "Applejack! Pinkie Pie!" At this moment Fluttershy could recognize the voice as Spike. Fluttershy tried to think of a way to get his attention to the basement. The only thing Fluttershy could move was her head. So she tried to slam her head against the table her body was laid on. It forced more blood out of her, but it worked. Spike heard the noise from the basement and headed to the door.

"Anypony?" He started to walk down stairs, and began to notice the gruesome events that have happened. He saw the four dead ponies in the tub, the poorly stitched together dress, and the barely alive Fluttershy on the table.

"Fluttershy!" He said in worry. "Who did this!" Spike removed the bloody cloth from Fluttershy's mouth.

Fluttershy softly " Rar… Rar…" She puked again all over herself.

"Who?" At that moment Rarity reentered the basement with her long rusty knife.

"Oh , Spike its soo nice to see you!" Rarity tried to think of an idea to get rid of Spike. She dropped the knife. Suddenly she continued her sentence. "OOOHH Spike! OOOHH Spike!" In an orgasmic tone. She approached and began to smother him. She started to make out with him. Spike, knowing there was something clearly bad going on, ignored it. He gave into Rarity's advance. He let Rarity feel up his scales. Spike had an orgasm. He couldn't control himself. Rarity decided to go all the way.

"OOH Spike! I love you! Fuck me right here on top of Fluttershy!" Spike agreed.

They both got on top of Fluttershy who was still alive and had hot torrid sex. Rarity took Spike's tail and stuck it in her clit, pleasuring herself. "OOOHH yes! OOOHH yes!" Spike ejaculated. Some of it got on Rarity and some of it got in Fluttershy's mouth. Rarity licked the sperm off her and went in Fluttershy's mouth. Rarity enjoyed the sticky substance, but puked while licking it from Fluttershy's mouth. Satisfied, Rarity had an orgasm. When they finished Rarity said "How about we do that again? But this time in my room." Spike willingly agreed. They headed upstairs. They didn't notice that Fluttershy was choking on Rarity's puke. She couldn't even breathe due to the brutal combination of blood, puke, and sperm in her mouth. With no hope of escape, Fluttershy took that last painful breath and died.


End file.
